


A Training Session

by starryrosez



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Training, it's as sfw as it gets before it gets nsfw tbh, takes place before the galra invasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryrosez/pseuds/starryrosez
Summary: James Griffin invites his teammate Ryan Kinkade to train with him.





	A Training Session

**Author's Note:**

> Since I watched s7 Kinkade has had my whole ass heart and I've quickly fallen in love with Jade. Please enjoy!

“Thanks again for doing this, Ryan,” James says as he slips on his boots. They’re currently in the dressing rooms changing into their field uniforms and are about to practice some battle techniques they’ve recently learned from the Garrison, “I really appreciate it.” 

 

Ryan nods in reply, slipping on his own pair of boots. He’s known James since the first day of their enrollment at the Garrison and even at one point had been roommates. He knew James well enough to know that he always worked hard and strived to be the best. Little did James know that Ryan shared the same ambitions as James so he didn’t mind really. 

 

James stands up taking out his weapon and smiles, “Are you ready to start?”

 

“I’m ready,” Ryan replies grabbing his own gun and following James out to the training deck. 

 

When they enter the deck, the place is pitch black and James has to turn the lights on at the control panel. He reaches the control panel with ease and begins to type in several codes before finally, the lights flickered on and they were suddenly standing in a brightly-lit stadium. Ryan waits patiently next to James as he continues fiddling with the control panel. 

 

“The drones have been getting more and more aggressive in our training sessions. I know Sam Holt said that an alien invasion is bound to happen but,” he pauses before turning to Ryan and gives him a small smile, “it’s a little excessive right?”

 

“I think it’s good we get thrown into harder and harder situations. We never know what the Galra will throw at us when they arrive,” Ryan states, “It gets us more familiar--

 

“WIth different tactics and how to approach them. Yeah, I know,” James interrupts, “I just wish we had more combat training. I mean, what happens if we run  _ into  _ the Galra?”

 

“Then let’s practice that today then,” Ryan suggests placing a hand on James' shoulder. 

 

James’ smile when he’s excited about something has got to be the hottest thing about James Griffin. The way his eyes sparkle with fascination and determination makes Ryan wants to pull him in and crash their lips together. It’s the same look he currently has as he turns to Ryan. 

 

“Okay.”

 

James types something into the control panel and the empty field merges into a dystopian city with overturned cars and abandoned buildings. It’s all holographic, they both know this but as long as the setting is on, they can use the field as if it were real. 

 

“You know the rules,” James says as he picks up his weapon, “One minute to scatter and we don’t stop until one of us finds the other and gets the other to surrender.”

 

Ryan nods. Looking at the field. It’s a perfect domain for a sniper like him, He could hide just about anywhere and take down James from there. 

 

“You’re going down,” James smiles playfully punching Ryan’s shoulder. 

 

But he has other plans. Ryan smiles in reply, “We’ll see about that.” 

 

\---

 

Ryan Kinkade may not talk a lot but he’s the type of partner you’d want by your side. He has an astounding aim and is excellent in just about anything related to machinery. His directions are always clear and detailed enough to help one guide and hey, those strong muscles are a perk. James has found himself tempted to feel those muscles against his own for a while now and the temptation is getting harder and harder to resist for a while now. 

But nevermind about his attractiveness, for as great as a partner he is, it is those same reasons you do not want to be opposing him, which is what currently going on. 

 

James treads the field currently sticking close by the line of overturned cars so that he can take cover if needed. Ryan could be anywhere, perched at the top of a building waiting for the moment to strike or hiding behind any of these cars ready to strike. Which means the best bet for James is to find Ryan before Ryan finds him. 

 

“Now where could that hot bastard be?” James asks himself as he steps over a fallen tire. 

 

“Right here.”

 

Before James could react he feels himself get pushed against a wall and the cock of a gun in front of his face. James stares in surprise at the gun and looks behind to find Ryan staring intently at James.  _ God, he’s so hot, just kiss me now _ . 

 

“ _ Tch _ ,” James raises his hands in surrender in drops his weapon, “You win.”

 

A pause their eyes are locked on each other for a good few seconds before finally, Ryan drops the weapon. James lowers his arms and sighs. He goes to push himself off the wall but suddenly he’s pinned against it again, but instead of a weapon in his face, lips are against his own. 

 

James immediately reciprocates the action and wraps his arms around Ryan’s neck and lets Ryan’s hand slide down to his waist and lift him up. James wraps his legs around Ryan and opens his mouth allowing Ryan to slip his tongue inside. 

 

He feels a pool of heat begin to settle in his stomach and James pulls away and stares down at Ryan. His brown eyes are darkened with lust, and his lips are red, swollen from their making out. James smiles and tilts his head. 

 

“So you’re into me huh?” James asks cockingly, tracing a finger across Ryan’s lips, “Guess it’s my lucky day.”

 

“Just shut up and kiss me,” Ryan growls as their lips crash again. 

 

Not that James is going to complain. This is  _ way _ better than training. 

**Author's Note:**

> There's also wonderful art of this done by my friend alalexa-wow which you should check out [here!](https://alalexa-wow.tumblr.com/post/177189880065/wow-im-straight-for-them-lol)
> 
> Talk to me on [tumblr](https://rosiekeith.tumblr.com) if you'd like to scream with me about being so close to the end of this amazing show.
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
